


Vampires

by LadyAbigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Role Playing, Vampires, lore books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: A late night study session leads you to finding a stranger in the library.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/gifts).

Studying sucked. There should be absolutely no reason somebody should have to write a 10 page paper on Supernatural Lore. There was so much of it that you had no idea where to even begin so you just started pulling books off of the shelf. 

Once you got everything situated you started to slowly flip through the pages. Everything was already so boring and after awhile you slammed the book shut then rubbed your eyes. Everything was all blended together. It was time for a break. 

While getting up from the desk you notice somebody next to the wall of Supernatural books. He looked lost. Or bored. Whatever it was it gave you an excuse to stop studying and to talk to him. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“Just a book on the classification on Demons,” The man told you. His voice sounded like velvet. 

“Oh. I have it in my stack. I’m done with it.”

The man smiled and followed you over to your giant stack of books. 

After going through them you found the one you needed then went to hand him the black leather bound book. The moment your eyes met his though you busted out in a gut busting laughter.

“Jesus, Dean, what’s with the glitter?” 

“Way to kill the mood.” Dean grumbled softly as he set the book down on the table. “What’s wrong with the glitter?”

“For starters, you’re a guy and two: Where the hell did you even come up with an idea like that?”

“Somebody recommended it once. Said it got him a lot of chicks. Besides I thought chicks digged glitter.”

It took you a few seconds to realize the reference he was getting at and once you did you busted out in laughter again. Dean needed to update his source material. 

“Now what are you laughing at?” Dean crossed his eyes and pouted. It had taken him a lot of courage to go out and buy glittery things. 

“Dean when I said I wanted to try vampire role play I meant like Lestat from Anne Rice or Bram Stoker’s Dracula, not fucking Edward from Twilight. Please tell me this was Sam’s idea and not yours.”

“It was a little of both.” Dean admitted to you as he went to the kitchen to grab some wet paper towels. He was going to have to kill his brother.

“Seriously though, Women don’t do sparkly vampires. We do dark, brooding, sexy vampires who probably have mind control powers and can put you in a trance just by looking in their eyes. Leather is also a good choice.”

Your eyes fell to Dean as you watched him turn around and head back towards the bathroom. You felt so bad for laughing but it was so damn funny.

“Where are you going?” You yell out as he turns the corner. 

“To scrub all this fucking glitter off!” He yelled back at you before slamming the door shut.This was going to take forever.


End file.
